Memorys Aren't Always A Good Thing
by TheShippingKnight
Summary: ten years after a awful 'prank' is pulled on Danny making Danny run away, he comes back under Ember's musical wing but that is not all that has changed for Danny.DashXDanny, brotherly DanXDanny.
1. Chapter 1

**No one's pov**

'It's been ten years, teen years since I ran away from home, ten years since I went under ember's wing and ten years since ….'Danny stops himself from remembering the rest as he continues to walk down the familiar street carrying his guitar case as rain pounded down on him "I can't believe she's making me walk to the hotel." He sighed placing his guitar on the ground for a moment as he pulled his hoodie over his obsidian hair, picking his guitar back up and began jogging, he slowed down when he saw a familiar sign, he smiled a little 'I don't think Ember would mind if I have a snack before the show' he thought to himself as he entered the Nasty Burger a small smile on his face as he waits in line Danny grabs his meal after ordering it and sits down next to the window, he lets out a little sigh noticing the people behind him are have a class reunion 'I wish they would be a little quitter so I can eat in peace' Danny thinks as he eats his burger letting out a happy purr like noise 'man I was hungry' he thinks quickly devouring his meal quickly "OMG why didn't you tell me the Ember is going to play at the party today?!" he heard one of the people behind him sequel in excitement "because if we did it wouldn't have been a surprise" a more muscular voice say in a little chuckle, "_Screw hello you had me at sex don't need no intro let's skip to th- _hello?" Danny says into the phone sipping his drink "where are you dipshit?!" Ember's voice boomed into Danny's ear "way to make me deaf, I'm at the Nasty Burger grabbing a bite to eat if you must know" Danny says back to her getting up not forgetting to pick up his guitar, hearing a frustrated sigh on the other end "just stay where you are dipstick we'll pick you up" after that Ember hangs up the phone "what am I gonna do now?" Danny wonder's then looks at his guitar getting an idea "why not earn a little money" he smiles a little walking to the front of Nasty Burger and started to play "_Don't listen to a word I_ say_, the screams all sound the same. All the truth may vary this ship will carry our body's safe to sore_," people were gathering around him as he sung in a heavenly voice thanks to the lessons Ember gave him "_I don't like around this old and empty house" _Danny then cursed to himself remembering this was a duet, he was about to stop when Ember's voice came up from the crowd _"__**so hold my hand. I'll walk with you my dear" **_everyone gasp noticing her "is that E-Ember?!" someone said in shock as ember walks towards Danny "dipstick we gotta get seat up for the gig so get your lazy ass in the car" she says with a cheeky smile "fine" Danny sighs packing up his white guitar before climbing into the back of the van where the equipment was.

Danny's eyes widen in shock and in fear when he laid eyes on the place they were playing a 'why in all places are we playing at Paulina's house?' Danny thought frighten, Danny started to help unload the things with shaky hand which didn't go unnoticed by Ember "**hey dipstick you ok?"** she places a hand on his shoulder making him jump a little "yep" he says placing a fake smile on his face as he starts to assemble the drums "**ok, but remember dipstick you can tell me anything, I won't judge**" Ember says before getting the last of the equipment inside when Ember left the room Danny let out a sigh "if only that was true"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I would like to say thank you for reading this, I sadly don't own Danny phantom *thinks about the ships that would be real if she did own it*Sorry for any mistakes I am new to the fic writing I normally write stories with my own oc's in it and I have never uploaded anything to before this story.**

**This font will be used for ghost's (except when Danny's ghost), **_this when singing (or when there's a song), _and this when human.

**Warnings: there will be homosexuality, homophobia (later in de story), past rape, Mpreg(later in de story) and other stuff. **

**Danny's pov**

Ember and her band where now playing her well known song Remember, I have been standing away from the crowd, drinking from a bottle of water 'I hope I don't run into anyone' already dreading that I am already in the very same house that I had my innerness taken away but to see one of the people who helped with it or dare I say the bitch that came up with the plan i let out another sigh as i watches the crowd dancing, drinking and having fun, i feel a hand get place on my shoulder making me jump a little "**hey dipshit I was wondering if u could take over for a little I need a break"** Ember's asks me as she hands me her guitar, I nod at Ember and walk onto stage everyone's eye's fall onto me as I swallow a lump in my throat, I hear someone in the crowd yell out "who are you and where's Ember?" I replay speaking into the mick "hi I'm Dan Ember needed a little break so I'm taking over" I take a deep breath and started to play Ember's guitar "_My secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged but I can't control it, so stay away from, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. It's scratching on the wall, in closet, in halls, it comes awake, and I can't control it hiding under my bed, in my body, in my head, why won't somebody come and save me from this? MAKE IT END!" _I say that bit in a louder voice then the rest of the song the crowds eyes widen and some of the jump a little, smirking a little I continue "_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster" _I think back to when my dear mother and father would talk about my ghost half and how they would rip him apart molecule but molecule "_my secret side of me I keep it under lock and key I keep it caged but I can't control it cause if I let it out, he'll tear me up , break me down, why won't come and save me, MAKE IT END!" _I yell again but this time they keep on dancing I notice a glimmer of red and black in the back far back 'it can't be can it?' I ask myself as I continue to sing "_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster, I hate what I become the nightmare just began, I must confess the I feel like a monster, I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster I,I feel like a monster, it's hiding in the dark it's teeth are razor sharp, there's no escape for me it want's my soul, it want's my heart, No one can hear me scream maybe it's just a dream or maybe it's inside of me, STOP THIS MONSTER!" _I yell again this time it reminded of me of what happen in this house venom began to poor out as I sung and I knew it_ "I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that" _I say this part a demon like voice_ "__**I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER**__"_ I go back to my normal voice as I continue _"I hate what I become, the nightmare's just begun I must confess that I feel like a monster, I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin I must confess that I feel like a monster I'm gonna lose control, here's something radical, I must confess that I feel like a monster"_ I finish the song I hope off the stage "I hope that was enath time for you?" I smile at Ember and she nods "**it was plenty dipstick" **she ruffles his hair the goes on stage and start's to sing again, I sit down a sigh not noticing footsteps coming towards me "is that really you Danny?" i look up in surprise seeing Sam and Tucker looking back at me


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I would like to say thank you for reading this, I sadly don't own Danny phantom *thinks about the ships that would be real if she did own it*Sorry for any mistakes or OCness I am new to the fic writing I normally write stories with my own oc's in it and I have never uploaded anything to before this story.**

**This font will be used for ghost's** (except when Danny's ghost), _this when singing_ (or when there's a song), and this when human.

**Warnings: there will be homosexuality, homophobia (later in de story), past rape, Mpreg(later in de story) and other stuff. **

Danny's pov

I felt two arms wrap around me as the pulled me into hug "I-I can't believe your alive Danny" Sam says as she began to sniff barrying her head into the crook of my neck "ya man w-we thought t-that you….. you know after you gave us your letter." He said smiling at me patting my shoulder "it's good to see you alive" he smiles "I still can't believe that you still have that hat" I laugh while trying to calm Sam down "hay it's a classic besides it adds to my manliness" he wines making both me and Sam laugh a bit "right…come one let's talk outside" I say with a smile they nod and we began to walk outside ignoring all the other people here.

**CatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCatsCats**

I smile as we catch up, Sam was now living in New York working to save the rain forest apparently she was only visiting for the reunion and Tucker was a CEO of a Tec company "so Danny what have you been up to, other thing singing" Sam asks leaning on tucker and me a little, I start panicking a little "w-well I kindofhaveakidandDaniislookingafterhimwhileimhere" I say quickly mumbling the words "man could you repeat that and slower this time " tucker smiles nudging me with his arm I let out a sigh ""i-I have a kid and Dani is looking after him while a help Ember, his name is Rex" I say looking away from my old best friends of course I left out how I came to have him and that Dan is helping Dani looking after him, tucker places a hand on my shoulder I turn around to see he has a huge smile on his face "what does he look like?" Sam asks I smile a little and pull out a photo it was a boy around the age of 9 playing with Cujo, the boy had sandy blond hair with black tips and sky blue eyes with a hint of green, he's wearing jeans and a toothless top "I hope I can meet him someday" Sam smiles then thought of an idea "why not bring him to the reunion?" she asks handing Tucker the photo "who did u knock up?" Tucker asks handing me back the photo as my eyes widen a little "I didn't knock anyone up, I adopted him." I lie not wanting to know the truth, I let out a sigh of relief seeing that he was ok with that answer and doesn't ask anything else on the subject "I'll think about it" I smile a little "**there you are dipstick we are about to go so unless you want to walk back home you better hurry up**" she says heading to the car, I sigh writing my new number on both of their hands "I gotta go see you two" I say hugging both of them "see you Danny" Sam hugs back "see ya dude" Tucker smiles happily, I nod and waves letting them go and ran to the van making sure Ember didn't go without me I notice Ember was just starting up the car I sigh glad I didn't have to walk the hotel as I jump into the van being careful not to run into the drum, I find my spot next to the drums leaning on the van. I let out a yawn having said good bye to ember, I walk up the hotel stairs coughing a little I wrap a hand around my sore throat "I think I'll go get my throat checked" I sigh pulling out my door key which was 666 I remember when we first got the key and how Dan joked saying "that the devil was going to visit us at night." what he didn't know that Rex was listing to us making him cry and Dan had a hard time telling him it was a joke.

I open the door only to be welcome by a face filled with pillow's I heard a bunch of laughter I let out a sarcastic laugh as I grab the pillow that was in my sight "oh now it's on." I say with a smile and joined in their battle


End file.
